LeafyIsn'tHere, but LeafyIsComing
by Harraco
Summary: Best fanfic of all time 420/69 -IGN


"Today is a very special day! Today is my date with LeafyIsHere!" JimmyHere exclaimed eagerly to his camera. "Words can't describe how happy I am! I thought for sure we were through when he told everyone how displeased he was with our McDonald's, so this time, I am taking him to IHOP, just like he wanted!"

Fast forward to the date. Jimmy and Leafy, while both initially intending to eat like civilized people, have begun wolfing down pancakes by the stack, so much so, that with all the accumulated pancake fluff on their faces, they began to look like pancakes themselves. After finishing his final stack of pancakes, Jimmy lets out his iconic Wednesday screech, which, while it had originally been intended to resemble that of the calls of a Budgett's Frog, more closely resembled a mix between an orgasming velociraptor and someone who stepped on Legos coated in barbed wire and bullet ant venom. This was nearly as euphoric for Leafy to witness as it was for Jimmy to unleash, and soon, Leafy found himself having admittedly un-Christian thoughts, he wanted to possess Jimmy, he wanted to caress Jimmy... He wanted to fuck Jimmy. It seems the staff and customers on the premises had experienced a euphoria of their own, as, suddenly, inexplicably, they all took Budgett's Frogs out of their pockets and offered them as blood sacrifice to their Spidey Spandex-clad god. However, Leafy could feel his lust rising still. "Let's get out of here." he says. "As you wish, my dude." replies Jimmy.

Later, in the ballpit of a McDonald's Playplace, Leafy's desire peaks, and he rips off his shirt, that he has so often drenched in his rage sweat every time he made a new video. "I can't take it anymore, Jimmy-kun," he groans, "I want you to make me scream like it's Wednesday." "But Leafy-chan," Jimmy replies, "It's always Wednesday." he says, as he unzips the fly of his underoos, unveiling a schlong with a length in inches larger than the amount of times Anita Sarkeesian has been triggered, and a girth larger than the waistline of Chanty "Big Red" Binx. "B-But Jimmy-kun, how will I fit that between my Big Macs?" Leafy stammers, looking at Jimmy's holy member with awe and fear. "Anything's possible on Wednesday." Jimmy preaches seductively. "I hope you're ready to feel more lust than that felt by Keem when he sees my grandma's garden gnome." "I'm ready, so let's get rooooiiiiiiight into my ass!" Leafy exclaims, in his best Gnomestar impression.

Jimmy slaps his disco stick on Leafy's Big Macs a couple times, a lot like what you'd see in a porno that's trying to extend its runtime. After that, he begins to stick it between the cheeks everyone's favorite Wind Waker fan. Leafy blushes while he experiences a mixture of relentless agony and ceaseless pleasure. He then turns around to find that Jimmy hadn't even stuckit halfway in. Truly, it was as big as it seemed, if not bigger. "Urgh, Jimmy-kun, if you go any deeper, I'll shoot out my secret sauce!" Leafy screamed. "The secret sauce is always the best part of the burger!" Jimmy replies ecstatically. Jimmy makes full penetration, his godly cock going out Leafy's mouth, as Leafy cums into the ballpit, which will likely mean that a lower-class family will soon be very rich from a lawsuit. In tandem, Jimmy once again unleashes his Wednesday screech, unloading down Leafy's tongue, lips, and chin. However, this is the semen of JimmyHere we're talking about, buster, so there's more to it than that. You've seen those diagrams of sperm cells in sex ed, right? They look like little tiny tadpoles. Well, Jimmy's spunk doesn't just look like tadpoles, it is tadpoles, the tadpoles of the Budgett's Frog, to be precise. However, back to the story. Jimmy, euphoric, his life mission complete, collapses in the ballpit beside Leafy. Meanwhile, the tadpoles rapidly grow into froges, and hop away to spread the preachings of Wednesday to all corners of the globe. Leafy turns to Jimmy, and asks, "Wait, don't you have a wife?" "Yep." Jimmy replies contentedly, taking a sick rip of his vape pen, in place of a traditional cigarette. "So, how does she feel about all of this?" Leafy inquires. "Like a bigger cuck than Sweden, but she understands." Jimmy answers. The end. Bai.


End file.
